Reaping The Benefits
by 2EnigmaticWriter2
Summary: This couldn't be more better than having revenge, could it? Halloween Drabble. One Shot.


It was that day of the month. October 31st, Halloween. Ragna would not be really bothered by it if it was not Rachel's birthday.

Bah. He groaned in annoyance. He doubt the Rabbit will arrive in his presence. He was just a lowly human being for her standard.

Ragna was lying on the grassy field, as the night breeze flew by. He was out on the city where people were busy celebrating the day. Honestly, he could not care less about it. All he wanted was to get as much rest as possible.

The white-haired man closed his eyes to contemplate the slow day he was having. And the truth was that it kills him more than being slained by Terumi's hands. Slowly, his thoughts drifted by the thought of Rachel Alucard herself. Ragna thought about how would she look on the castle she resided, with a black, long gown made of pure silk, her hair untied, her sparkly ruby eyes...

He was too absorbed on his thoughts that it was becoming more and more lewd as he thought about Rachel seductively remove a strap on her shoulder, as her alluring smirk was really turning him on. He was there, sitting comfortably in front of her, as she did a little warm-up to entice him.

Before his mind reveal the best part, he felt a presence in front of him. He abruptly opened his eyes to see a pair of ruby eyes in front of him. Ragna let out a horrified scream as his mind sent signals that what he was seeing was a ghost.

The person let out an amused giggle as she watched the man shuffling his way to be as far away as possible.

Ragna managed to regain his senses to see it was just the birthday girl, Rachel Alucard. His temperature had risen from both anger and embarrassment. He gave her an irritated scowl, telling her that he almost died from a heart attack. The girl was more amused. Rachel had witnessed a face that she never thought Ragna will had: a very satisfied perverted face.

Right on cue, the girl saw a bump on his pants. As her cheeks flushed pink, knowing exactly what kind of imagination he had, she let out a mischievous smirk as Ragna got the signal that she witnessed him having an erection.

Ragna knew he was busted. He frantically waved his hands in front of her, signaling her that it was not she was thinking. Rachel waved her own hand, and the two disappeared on the field.

* * *

><p>Ragna was lying on the bed, his arms and feet tied in all corner. It was not rough, but enough to secure him in place. Rachel was sitting on his stomach, a seductive smile was on her lips. His heart was now beating fast as his imagination was slowly becoming true. Wait... he could only be dreaming, but, this one felt so real. He could actually feel the weight on his stomach. Could it be...?<p>

He was trying so hard to not fall on her possible trickery, but his mind could not help it. Rachel kept her smile on her lips as she observed Ragna having the best time on his life. Before she would take her own personal present, she asked Ragna questions about his thoughts from earlier.

He answered her with honesty, not caring if he would sound rude and had no proper manners. It would be better than telling her a clean lie just to get away with it. Ragna will not let this opportunity to slip away. One way or another, he will prove to Rachel that he had feelings for her, and it was genuine.

In an instant, the ropes that binds him from moving were remove. As he was about to make a move, Rachel placed both of her hands on his cheeks and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Ragna could feel she was trying to make it as deep as possible. Both of their heartbeats were beating faster as a second past by. Their cheeks heating up, their eyes closed from the sensation. Ragna wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to massage her bottom. Rachel let out a soft moan as she felt his touch.

The two stopped their heated kiss and pulled away from each other. They panted as their eyes were locked on the other's eyes.

Ragna could not believe he actually kissed Rachel Alucard, the hardest woman to date. Here she was, on top of him, a satisfied smile on her lips. He could feel his pants tightening the more she look at her face.

Rachel, on the other hand, was satisfied. There was no one to interfere on her plan for her day. All she wanted was to give herself a chance to spend time with Ragna without using her title. And that also includes succumbing to her feelings for the man.

The man traced a digit on her left cheek. It left a burning sensation on her skin. He assured her that he was really in love with her, and could accept her sassy attitude as long as she does not toy with him. The girl promised and wanted the man to promise her oath as return. He complied by capturing her lips again. Rachel closed her eyes and gripped his hair gently. She was on pure bliss. The man she wanted to be with, laying his dirty hands all over her body, as she willingly accepted it.

Ragna licked her lower lip, making the girl gasped from the sudden touch of his tongue. He wasted no time inserting his tongue inside her mouth and start his assault. Rachel held tighter on Ragna's hair as her moans were muffled on the intense pleasure she was feeling.

He secured his arms around her body as he slowly made his way on top while placing her on the bottom. Rachel placed her arms around his neck to deepen the intense kiss.

They both pulled away again to regain their lost breath. It was certainly a new experience for both of them. None of them were thinking at this point. They trusted their instincts as their hands made their way to remove their own clothing.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny morning as Ragna opened his eyes from his slumber. Slowly regaining his senses, a satisfied smirk emerged on his lips.<p>

The event that had happened last night was still fresh on his mind. Her lewd look, her pleads of doing it rougher on her, her pleasured moan, her grip on his shoulders, panting of his name...

And best of all, they will be able to do it again soon.

Ragna could not wait for that to happen.

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't get it, it's a horror story for being a lemon teaser. :P<em>

_Happy (Late) Halloween, everyone!_


End file.
